


dreams

by lokixlaufeyson, stephenssupreme



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mentions of Cancer, Slow Burn, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixlaufeyson/pseuds/lokixlaufeyson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: — a sorcerer meets a space man just by chance... who knew things would develop into something more? actually scrap that, it was obvious from the outset, neither of them is confident enough to label things for quite some time though. no harm in a little fun, right?





	dreams

It wasn’t often that Stephen went to space auctions since, well, most the magical artifacts he found were usually on Earth… It honestly puzzled him but that was weirdly how things were. Occasionally, though, he found himself searching further. The hall was filled with hundreds of beings from a variety of planets - the majority of them looking rather humanoid. Another weird thing Doctor Strange had noticed on his travels. The universe was lacking originality where it could have an abundance of beings large and small. Luckily, he knew a human when he saw one and god, what on Earth did that human have in his hand? He was here for ancient artifacts, sure, but he never expected to see  _ this. _

 

“Wait, wait, wait… Is that a Zune? A bloody  _ Zune _ ?! Who even has those anymore?” Granted he felt a little rude storming up to the stranger and announcing this but god, he thought those died out due to a lack of popularity years ago.

“Woah, dude!” Chimed the scruffy man who was clearly offended, his brows furrowed whilst his eyes narrowed at the quizzical man, “yeah, it's a  _ Zune _ .” Scoffing a little before adding: “and  _ I _ have one! You don't exactly get the latest technology when you're constantly travelling the galaxy... “ With a roll to his eyes, Peter wondered what the man would have blurted out about his beloved Walkman! Some people in space… So fucking rude.

“You don't get the latest technology yet…” His hand lazily gestured at the man's belt, “you're currently carrying a top of the range galactic blaster? Odd.” The sorcerer's nose scrunched up a little, trying his best to look sarcastically indifferent about their topic of conversation.

“That's not what I meant!" Retorted the man with a snap, "I don't get latest technology within  _ entertainment _ and I'm not that type of guy who thinks violence is fun - I mean, it’s cool and all - but I'd much rather be sat listening to David Bowie than-..." Then something struck him, "Hold on, how does a fancy man like yourself with a cloak know that  _ this  _ is a top of the range galactic blaster?" His eyebrow raising as he almost challenged the goateed man. He had a valid point… Stephen didn't even carry a gun on him so how was he to know about the blaster?

 

“Okay, I'll be straight with you; I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. I know far too much for my own good and I'm unfortunately friends with quite a few space folk, alright?” he may have been relatively new to the job, however, he had been through quite a bit already compared to other ‘starter’ jobs.

"Sorcerer Supreme, eh?" Repeated the galactic gunslinger, folding his arms before nodding a little, "I see... which space 'folk' do you know then?" He then unfolded his arms to quickly shake his head, "Sorry, Doctor." He apologised before holding out his hand, "I'm Peter Quill... Some know me by... Star-Lord." As he spoke, Stephen’s eyebrows raised higher and higher but nonetheless he reached over and shook the man's hand, obviously feeling the need to be polite and all. 

“Star lord? Sounds like a kiddies action figure but hey! Who am I to judge?” 'Doctor Strange' isn't exactly a name people get all weak at the knees for. “As for who I know... We'd be sat here all day if i gave you a full and complete list with contact details included.”

"Exactly!" Said Peter in anger, "Who are  _ you _ to judge?” Peter shook his head in dismay, adding on in a drained tone; “actually, you know what? Not sure if I want to be in the presence of someone who calls my name a 'kiddies action figure' when I could be listening to my Zune." Clicking his tongue afterwards.

 

No. He couldn’t walk away now. Stephen was only just starting to get interested in this odd man. He still had so many questions! Quick! Think, think…

“Okay, maybe I spoke too harshly. Mind telling me what you've got on that Zune at least? Out of curiosity.” Peter was hesitant but slowly handed his precious Zune over, muttering a small: 

"Have a look." The last thing he had been listening to was 'I'm Coming Out' by Diana Ross. Still listening to some 80's music on there but since Zune was released in 2006, a few new songs had been added.

“Diana Ross, eh? Good choice, man..” After flashing a momentary smile up at Peter he then searched through the music he had on there, grinning to himself at some of the choices. “Honestly, Mr Quill… This is like I'm scrolling through my own personal library.” 

 

God… That sorcerer sure did have a lovely smile - even the guy’s eyes lit up when he smiled. He was beautiful... Peter wouldn't say that though. 

" _ Mr Quill? _ " He repeated with a small smirk, his eyes darting to Stephen, "Ah... So if you're too advanced for a Zune, where do you store your music then?" Stephen blinked momentarily at Peter’s question. Did he really just ask that?

“I use this magical thing called… Wait for it… My phone! Shocking, I know.” Stephen was unaware that Peter hadn't been in touch with human technology for a while so obviously thought it was a totally simple concept to have music on a phone. “I have a few thousand on there actually - you know, I'm one of those lucky guys with  _ loads  _ of memory on there. I mean, technically I kind of enchanted my phone but no need to get into the details right now, okay? I’m pretty sure I could get sued for it.”

"A few thousand?!" Peter practically blurted in shock. "How did they get music on a phone?" In his mind, they were still with cords and the ones you took outside were blockish and awful. He then quickly added: "Wait, what? Memory on a phone?" His whole mind was being blown just by listening to Stephen talk. Sure, the Ravagers had their own gadgets to communicate with and they were smaller than phones but… They weren’t phones. That was the whole point of it all. In all honesty, his his brain was all a bit of a blur for a few seconds just trying to figure things out.

 

“It might just be easier if I show you,” Stephen explained, only now realising that this guy  _ might  _ just be a little outdated. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his iPhone though the only trouble with a touch screen was that he had to pull his thumb out of his glove to use it. Either way he did what had to be done and got up his music library to show to peter. “Here, take a look,” he said, handing it over, quick to readjust his glove again. Of course Peter had noticed the scarred thumb but made no notice, there was no need to. With a small mutter of a 'thank you', he carefully took the iPhone and began to look at Stephen's library, who he knew as 'Doctor Strange'. Using his index finger - his movements closely resembled the typical person who was not tech savvy - as he scrolled through, he smiled when he saw some songs he recognised but his eyes furrowed at one of the ones he didn't, 

"What's this?" He asked and pressed it, only for SexyBack by Justin Timberlake to start playing.

“Woah! Looks like you came across my guilty pleasure music…” He chuckled awkwardly, his cheeks warming up due to embarrassment. To be honest stephen's music varied quite a bit and unfortunately, sexyback wasn't one of his more 'classy' choices. “That song was released in 2006 though so that might be why you don't know it, buddy.”

 

The man couldn't help sit down now as he listened intently before muttering: "I like it." Glancing up at the sorcerer before patting next to him, continuing to scroll, then he stopped and looked at the man once more to ask: "Wait, I still don't know your first name, Doctor Strange. I doubt it's SexyBack Strange." With that being said, Stephen practically  _ choked _ , his face going even more red as he began to stutter out,

“Well, I—... No! I don't even know why I’m considering this! My name is Stephen. You can call me Stephen.” Shaking his head he sat next to this fellow music lover and watched over his shoulder as he awkwardly tried to scroll through the songs. Peter smile cheekily, amused by how flustered the sorcerer was getting. It was adorable to see a grown man get so defensive. 

"Alright..." He muttered but as he caught Stephen glancing over his shoulder, he added: " _ —Stephen SexyBack Strange _ ." Before continuing to scroll in an odd manner and finding more.

“Oh shush!” He said dismissively, nudging peter's arm with his own elbow. “Why don't I distract you by showing you this?” Pulling his thumb out again, he clicked off his music library and opened up spotify instead, a proud grin plastered onto his face. “This, darling, is your gateway to UNLIMITED music! Just type anything you want up there and you have it straight away!”

"Unlimited?!” He gasped out in awe; "this is magic!" He may have forgotten who he was sat next to this whole time…

“I assure you that’s not magic. I could show you some real magic sometime, if you’d like?” As much as Stephen believed himself to be smooth, even he knew that wasn’t the most successful pick up line in all of history.

“Sounds suspicious… But I’m in if you are!” No harm in trying something new, right?

 

“Hey, I tell you what...Find yourself a phone and I'll get you hooked up on loads of songs  _ and  _ if I find that you continue to have a good taste in music, I’ll show you the magic I promised.” Honesty, Stephen was just looking for an excuse to meet up with peter again - he didn't want this to be a one off meeting.

"Alright!" He said, "I'll try to find one." Nodding a little, he could attempt to find a phone... Yeah, he could. He was Starlord for crying out loud! If anyone could find a suitable Earth-Phone, it would be him!

**Author's Note:**

> (UNLIKE my other fics) this one actually has a plan set up so yes, we will update given enough time. tehre is actually direction to this.


End file.
